onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 723
Chapter 723 is titled "Change of Plans". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 40 - "Gaburu the Hero". Short Summary Zoro and Kin'emon try to enter the Colloseum in order to find Luffy, while Sanji decides to reach Sunny with the help of Violet, in order to save Nami and the rest of the crew. Law manages to escape Fugitora's gravity and makes a run with Ceasar, with a plan of sending him to the Straw Hat's ship and stalling Doflamingo on the bridge to Dresrossa. Doflamingo, however, sees through his plan and moves to attack the ship, but Sanji intercepts him at the last minute. Long Summary Zoro meets Sanji and Kin'emon outside the Colosseum. Sanji desides to go save Nami, gives Kin'emon the map to the toy house and leaves with Violet to find their ship. Meanwhile, Zoro and Kin'emon are looking for a way to enter the Corrida Colosseum while trying not to draw any attention to themselves. However, they've already been spotted by Bartolomeo, who gushes over seeing one of his idols, Zoro, whom he considers the first mate of the crew, due to his deeds in Whiskey Peak and Enies Lobby. Meanwhile, Baby 5 and Gladius are upset with Violet's betrayal, and discuss about her punishment. Meanwhile, Sanji and Violet are racing towards the Thousand Sunny on a toy horse. Violet tells Sanji that the port is full of Marines and reveals to him that she is able to see what is happening on the island using her devil fruit powers, which has a radious of 4000km. Suddenly, she sees the ship get struck by lightning. Back on the ship, the Straw Hats and Momonosuke, who are on a restored Thousand Sunny, are beating up on Jora while Nami summons a thunderbolt upon her. As the Thousand Sunny heads for Green Bit, the Straw Hats talk about Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai, which makes Jora laugh and mention that her captain would never do such a thing. This enrages Nami and she strikes Jora with a thunderbolt again. The sound of the thunder bolt attracts the attention of Fujitora. When Law realizes that it could be Nami, he deploys room and manages to escape the Admiral's gravity powers, switching places with a rock, and successfully retrieving Caesar Clown. Law starts to run with Caesar while Doflamingo chases them. Law attempts to lead Doflamingo to the bridge, in order to stall him there and provide time for the others to escape with Ceasar. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny is approaching Green Bit but is suddenly attacked by Fighting Fish. The crew begins to scream which attracts the attention of Doflamingo who notices the incoming ship. Doflamingo then heads towards the Thousand Sunny, telling Law he's going to kill all of them, when suddenly Sanji arrives and confronts Doflamingo. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Caribou Pirates are celebrating their victory. *Bartolomeo idolizes Zoro as well as Luffy and considers him to be the first mate of the Straw Hats. *Zoro and Kin'emon stay behind at the Corrida Colosseum. *Gladius, a member of the Donquixote Pirates' Pica's Army, is formally introduced. *Violet can use her Devil Fruit powers to see everything on the island. *Donquixote Doflamingo reveals that he is not a World Noble anymore. *The heart Doflamingo possessed actually belongs to a Marine and not Caesar Clown. *It is confirmed that Fujitora's ability has to do with controlling gravity. *Law manages to escape from Fujitora's grasp and grabs Caesar again. *Doflamingo attempts to attack the Thousand Sunny, but Sanji arrives in time to stop him. **This marks the first time that Sanji has faced a Shichibukai in a one-on-one battle. **This is also the second time that any member of the Straw Hat, excluding Luffy, has faced a Shichibukai one-on-one, the first being when Zoro faced Dracule Mihawk on the Baratie (the third if you include Zoro's attack on Bartholomew Kuma at Thriller Bark.) Characters Errors *In the bottom right panel of page 19, Sanji is drawn with his original "stubble" goatee as opposed to his new, fuller goatee; however, it is drawn correctly in the next panel. Arc Navigation